Goodbye
by SlytherinHawkins105
Summary: Harm leaves JAG after Paraguay and writes a letter to Mac to tell her goodbye and how he feels. Mentions of Mac and Webb relationship.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own JAG or make any money out of this

**Author Notes: **This is the first time I have written anything for JAG but it's an idea I have had for a while so I decided to put pen to paper (so to speak) Hope you enjoy, please read and review.

Mac got off the evaluator and headed towards her office. Over the past couple of weeks things had change for her and also at the office. Harm was no longer in the Navy and Sturgess has moved into his office. But none of that bothered her what did bother her was the fact that she hasn't heard from Harm in over three weeks ever since he came in to see if he could get his job back with the admiral but when the admiral said no and he walked out she hasn't spoken to him since.

"Good morning Ma'am" Lt Roberts greeted her.

"Hay Bud, how it's going?" Mac replied

"Alright Ma'am" He replied solemnly

"Is something wrong Bud"

"It's just that....well you see I wondering if you heard anything from Commander Rabb" He said reluctantly afraid that he might upset the colonel

"You miss him Bud?" Mac asked

"Yeah I do, I just like to know how he is going after all he was our friend and college Ma'am" Bud replied as he lowered his head

"I know how you feel Bud; he was my friend and college too"

"Yes Ma'am I know that but you and he were close and I thought that if anyone had heard from him it would be you"

"I haven't heard from him Bud but as soon as I do I will let you know" Mac said with a said smile and headed into her office.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Mac placed her bag on her desk while her head was turned looking over towards the windows. She took the last couple steps over to the window, with her arms folded across her stomach she stared out the window thinking about Harm and Webb.

Her and Webb got together in Paraguay and have been dating ever since. But Mac was unhappy with the relationship and was serious considering about breaking it off for her heart belong to someone else and that someone was the man that gave up his career to come and get her.

"Oh Harm where are you?" She asked sadly to no one in particular and headed back to her desk where she noticed an envelope on her desk.

Mac picked up the letter and instantly recognised the writing belonging to no other the Harmon Rabb Jr. She turned the letter over and noticed that there was no return address on it and she thought that was unusual as Harm always puts his return address on his letters.

She sat down reached for her letter opener and opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Mac,_

_How are you? HAHA, isn't it amazing how we always start off letter's off asking how the other feels when we know we won't get an answer but all the same it is a good way to start._

_Any way I didn't write this letter for idle chit chat but to actually tell you some things._

_I was going to tell these to you face to face, I even went to your apartment last week to see you but however when I got there Webb was also arriving at the same time and I followed him up and when he stopped in front of your door and the way you greeted him I knew then what I would have to say wouldn't be welcomed, so I left._

_I have spent the last couple of weeks looking for alternate work and thinking a lot but mostly about you and thus am why I am writing this letter._

_Well here goes, I love you Mac and I have loved you for a long time. Yes I know I could have said something when we were in Australia and I probably should have but you seemed so happy to see Brumby I couldn't do that to you and it hurt me more then it hurt you to say what I said and yet you went back to Brumby and almost married the man, thank heaven that you didn't._

_I was going to say something to you after you broke up with Brumby but you needed a friend more then a new lover, so I held back again and waited for the right time to tell you._

_Then when things seemed right you were whisked away to Paraguay by Webb and the CIA doing some undercover work and when it got back to us here at JAG that you were missing I knew then I had to come for you and tell you that I love you but of course the Admiral wouldn't let me go so I did the only thing I could do and resigned from the Navy and go after the women I love more then life itself._

_So off I went to Paraguay to find you and Webb only to discover that you and Webb have developed feelings for one another and once again I decided not to say anything to you but instead be the friend I always am to you._

_After returning to Washington and having the Admiral tell me I was now a civilian and no longer in the military and also having the women I love be with someone else became too much for me and I decided I needed a fresh start. I am no longer looking for my Dad, as I know now that he has died and somewhere on this planet is his remains and I think wherever they are that is where they will stay. I'm also no longer interested in dating other women for the mere convince of it but perhaps finding someone else that I could be with in the long haul but before I did this I had to let you know how I felt._

_I guess this is it, by the time you get this letter Mac I would have left Washington, well actually I would have been gone for a couple of days now. I asked a friend of mine to post this a couple of days after I left so that way it might be easier for me knowing that where I am now, you will be sitting in your office at JAG with a desk full of cases ready for your attention that you will give it once you finish reading this letter and that way your mind would be distracted and to save you from rushing over to my apartment only to discover it empty._

_I guess this is goodbye Mac and so I will say it again, one last time I love you Sarah McKenzie with all my heart and soul. _

_All my love_

_Harmon Rabb_

Mac read and re-read the letter; she couldn't believe that Harm had actually left Washington and off doing something else.

He didn't say where he was going or what he was doing and this made her furious that he didn't tell her.

She placed the letter on the table, leaned back in her chair, elbow on the arm rest while her hand was rubbing her fore head. It made her upset that he had up and left but at the same time she also understood why. It was only that morning when she woke up and found that once again Webb had left without a single word again that she wanted to end it with him and to tell Harm how she truly felt about him but now she can't as he has gone

"I love you too, Harm" Mac said quietly as tears were starting to fall down her face.

**The End**


End file.
